Como seria se James Potter tivesse um Orkut ?
by thaisrainkober
Summary: Como seria se todos os Marotos vivessem na nossa época ? E se eles fossem apenas adolescentes normais ?  Alternative Universe


N/Thaís: Essa fanfic foi escrita em meados de 2008, quando o orkut ainda era um local seguro de se visitar ;P

Enjoy! E deixem reviews! :*

**Como seria se James Potter tivesse um Orkut? – UA.**

- Lily, você está demorando no banho, quer que eu vá ai te buscar? – perguntou ele malicioso.

- Sem gracinhas, James Potter. Da ultima vez que você fez isso ficamos muito tempo aqui e hoje eu não quero me atrasar para jantar de Sirius e Lene.

- Ok Lily, assim você tira toda a minha vontade também, Ô mulher chata. – Disse desapontado – Mas o que eu vou ficar fazendo enquanto isso?

- Ahh James, não sei. Liga o computador e entra na internet, sei lá, se vira meu!

- Não consigo entender o que elas acham de tão legal nessa internet, uso apenas o MSN para falar com os caras no máximo! O que será que elas ficam mexendo?

Entrou no MSN, Sirius, Remus e Pedro estavam on, abriu um chat para falar com eles, só não coloquei o Pedro porque ele é muito chato na internet.

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

E aeeeeeeeee povo!

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*, says:**_

Deixa-me adivinhar, a Lily demorando de novo, certo? :x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

É, to entediado :/

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__**aaaaaaaa *-***__**, says:**_

Percebe-se :D ADUHADUIHADAHDUUHDUHHII

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

tira ela de lá ué. ;), quando a Lene demora muito, bem, eu não fico entrando no MSN, se é que você me entende. ;x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Aaahh, ela ficou brava quando eu dei essa sugestão ;x, acho que ela não me quer /dramaoffê

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__**aaaaaaaa *-***__**, says:**_

Ao menos eu não tenho esse problema com a Dora :x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Claro, ela evita você todos os dias ¬¬'

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__**aaaaaaaa *-***__**, says:**_

Opa, Perai! Ela não me evita não. u.u, nem vem com essa, não é porque nós não moramos juntos que nem você, que ela me evita. Eu apenas quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo :x

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Para mim, isso é boiolice da sua parte :x

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__**aaaaaaaa *-***__**, says:**_

E a Lene, Sirius? Já que você é tão macho assim, onde ela está agora? Acho que se estivesse ai, você não estaria no MSN, certo?

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Ela está na casa dela ¬¬, disse que eu atrapalho muito as coisas quando ela quer preparar o jantar. Mas aposto que ela só não me deixou ir lá por causa do tal do

Orkut. ¬¬

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

O QUEEEE? Ela tá te traindo? :x

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

…. OMFG!

Larga de ser burro James! Orkut é um site da internet, você ainda não tem um perfil lá?

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Lógico que não, não gosto dessas coisas modernas :x, aposto que nem a Lily tem. Senão ela tinha me falado *-*, ela me fala tuuuuuuuudo. /gayoffê

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Então você está mal informado, meu amigo viado :x, ela a Lene e a Dora vivem fuçando nisso aqui em casa ¬¬, nem parece que já estão indo para a faculdade. u.u

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

VIADO NÃO! Já disse que eu gosto de cervos, é bem diferente ;_;, falô ai o cara adulto, não é mesmo ;x

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

UAEHUIAEUHAEHAEAEUHIIUHAEUHIE Dá no mesmo. ¬¬

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Me passa esse tal site aí, que eu vou dar uma olhada /ciumesoffê

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Gay. u.ú

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon, says:**_

É .com, só que tem que cadastrar, inteligência.

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Obrigado, cachorro. ;x

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*, says:**_

Aaahh o amor de vocês é tão lindo! 3

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Gay O.O

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Gay O.O [2]

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*, says:**_

VSF os dois, Okay? ¬_¬'

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Vou ver esse troço u.u, tchau pro'cês cambada! Até daqui a poco :* (L)

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Mas é um gay mesmo o.o, acho que eu perdi as esperanças que a Lily conserte ele u.u.

_**Remus Lupin, (L) Doraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*, says:**_

Somos dois O.O

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, está off.**_

Copiou e colou o site na barra de endereços, mas que raios seriam aquilo? Orkut? NUNCA ouvira falar. Pelo jeito a Lily ainda ia demorar no banho e se arrumando, vamos dar uma olhada nisso.

Entrou na página principal, tá pedindo Login e Senha, é o cachorro tinha razão, tenho que me cadastrar. OK.

Pronto! Agora vamos ver o que tem que fazer... Aqui! Perfil.

**Quem sou eu? : **AH, sou James Potter, precisa de mais alguma coisa? :D /presunçãooffê

**Idiomas que eu falo: **Inglês (Reino Unido)

**Etnia: **Caucasiano (Branco)

**Data de Nascimento: N/A:**lembrar de procurar na internet

**Paixões: **Futebol e a Lily, com toda a certeza *-* (Não respectivamente nessa ordem, viu amor? :x), mas também amo os meus amigos (Sirius, Remus e o Pedro também apesar de ele ser chato às vezes. u.u)

**Livros: **Ahhhh, ultimamente eu não ando lendo muito não :x, como a Lily vai me matar de qualquer jeito, vamos lá:

- A série do Harry Potter (eu gosto desses livros, o cara tem o mesmo sobrenome que o meu! E eu gosto do nome Harry para um filho, mas a Lily não gosta muito, ela preferi Cedric. Cá entre nós, ela viaja muito não é mesmo? /srryamr:*)

- Livros sobre a história do futebol (Principalmente da minha paixão, vai Manchesteeeeeer \o/)

Acho que só isso mesmo :x

**Músicas: **

- Aerosmith (L) /táissoficougaydenovo-.-

- Foo Fighters

- Trilhas sonoras em geral *-*

Afinal, para quê querem saber tanto? u.u

**Filmes: **Na verdade não tenho um preferido, podendo dar uns amassos na Lily no meio do filme está bom :x /quandoelalerissovaimematar(8), de preferência os de terror, que ela tem medo :x /¬¬

**Cozinhas: **Sei lá, aqui em casa tem uma. :x, mas a Lily não gosta que eu chego muito perto porque ela diz que é desastre na certa, acho que é exagero da parte dela u.u Só porque um dia eu 'quase' coloquei fogo na cozinha inteira preparando um café. Chata (L)

**Par Perfeito: **Lilian Evanssssss, o amor da minha vida *-*, no qual vou amar para sempre e toooooooodo o sempre!\o\ \o/o/

**O que mais chama atenção em mim? : **bem, eu não faço idéia. (Y), acredito que seja meus belos pares de olhos verdes amendoados e meu cabelo m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o. /oktágaydenovo:xnãoconsigopararcomisso:/

**5 coisas no qual eu não consigo viver: **Ahhn, dificil essa :/

- Lily

- Ar

- Cama (6)

- Já disse Lily?

- Ahh e meus amigueeeenhos :x HAEUHAEUHIAEUHAEAEUH (L)

**Primeiro encontro ideal: **Ahh, já tive meu primeiro encontro (L), foi na maternidade com o amor da minha vida *-*, pena que ela ainda não sabia disso e eu tive que esperar mais 15 anos da minha vida para ela descobrir isso u.u (nota: ele tem 18 anoss \o/)

**No meu quarto você encontra: ** A Lily na cama... (6), OKs, parei. Mas ela tá lá de vez em quando :x EHEAAEUHIAEUHIUHIAEUHIE /oiéhojequeeumorro*-*. Ahhh, muita bagunça do meu lado do quarto, porque o lado da Lily é bem arrumadinho :/

É, acho que está pronto, ah não! ainda falta uma foto... deixa eu procurar aqui... Ahh pode ser essa! Que estamos os dois juntos e abraçados, para todos verem como eu amo meu amoooooorrr /dancinhagaynoquarto

Okay, ainda bem que a Lily não viu isso.

Ahh olha, O Sirius ainda está on no msn, vou falar com ele.

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says: **_

SIRIIIIIIIIIIIUS *-*

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

O_O, fala viado ;x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says: **_

u.u, bem não importa. Fiz o tal do orkut lá :x E agora? O que faz?

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Começa a adicionar as pessoas, fazer amigos, entrar em comunidades essas coisas ;)

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says: **_

E comofas? ;x /escorreababinha:x

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

O_O ², tu não sabe ler não, criatura?

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says: **_

Ahh, tava com preguiça -_-'

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

Ai ai, ok james, vou te add lá e voce me aceita, OK?

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says: **_

Okaaaaay *-*

_**Sirius Black, Hot'n cold (L) Lene McKinnon (H), says:**_

OMFG, para de ser gay james o.o

Atualizou a página inicial dele, apareceu a foto do sirius. OMFGGGGGGG! Que foto gay! E depois ele ainda fala de mim! Ele tava sem camisa, na frente de um espelho fazendo pose. Será que a Lene tinha visto isso? OLHAA! A Lene tá on, vou perguntar para ela.

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Oiii Lenee \o/

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

Oi Jay! \o, Vocês ainda vão demorar muito para vir? Já esta tudo pronto ;D

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

Não não, só estou esperando a Lily terminar de se arrumar, ela não quis deixar eu entrar no banho, ela é do mal :/

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

. Certinha ela :x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

EUHIAUHIAEUHIEUHIAEUHEUHI, você também é do mal O_O, mas não era isso

que eu ia falar u.u

Você viu a foto do teu namorado? O_O

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

Qual foto? A do Orkut? ¬¬

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

, pelo jeito viu ;~~

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

Já disse para ele trocar aquilo, mas ele insiste em deixar u_u, ai eu coloquei uma pior :x (6)

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

OMFG, me add lá e deixa eu ver *-*

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

Acho melhor não Jay, a Lily não ia gostar ;x Ela te mostra depois AEUIUAEHHIAHUHIU :x

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-*, says:**_

OMFG O_O, Okay então. Ahh a Lily terminou (ALELUIA ERMÃOS! (8)) To saindo, até daqui a pouco :*

_**Lene McKinnon ODEIA Sirius Black says:**_

Atééé :**

_**James Potter (L) Lily Evans *-* está off.**_

- Pronto amor, estou pronta, podemos ir já. – Disse Lily saindo do banheiro – O que você ficou fazendo nesse meio tempo?

- Ahh eu fiz um tal de Orkut. Olha ai enquanto eu escovos os dentes.

- Ok.

Curiosa ela sentou no computador e começou a ler, James sabia que logo logo aconteceria. Estava só esperando...

- JAMES POTTERRRRRR!

Ai, foi agora. AEUIUHUHEUHIEUHIEUH :x

**N/Thaís: Oláááá pessoas /momentocristianpioroffê. Eu tive essa idéia de fanfic depois que eu li a ' Como seria se Draco Malfoy tivesse um orkut?' aí eu pensei e se fosse o James a ter orkut? Como seria? Ai veio essa ideia em momento critico da minha vida, no qual a minha internet tinha sido abduzida por et's e não estava funcionando :x, então eu fiz essa para me divertir *-*, desculpe se ficou tosca e sem noção /oieusouassim:x. Espero que se divirtam lendo ela o mesmo tanto que eu me diverti para faze-la *-*. Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura e COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEM (L)**


End file.
